Chandler Brothers
The Chandler Brothers are the secondary antagonists in the horror film The Girl Next Door, which was based on the novel of the same name. They are the sons and accomplices of Rutherine Chandler. They are based on the real-life accomplices of the infamous torture-murderer Gertrude Baniszewski. Their names are Willie, Donny and Ralphie (known as Woofer in the novel). They were portrayed by Graham Patrick Martin, Benjamin Ross Kaplan, and Austin Williams respectively. EVENTS As the sons of Ruth Chandler, they are extremely loyal and obedient towards her. Due to Ruth's lax discipline, the Chandler brothers look up to her as inspiration and feel justified in everything they do, including smoking, drinking beers and breaking the law. The Chandler brothers play roughhousing games with their friends and their next door neighbor, David Moran. When their cousins, Meg and Susan Loughlin, move their house after their parents were killed in a car accident, the Chandler brothers and their male friends (including David) develop feelings for Meg. Ruth, on the other hand, despises Meg and Susan's presence and begins to abuse them. As the abuse escalates, Ruth manipulates the Chandler brothers into becoming her accomplices. The Chandler brothers willingly participate, venting their anti-social tendencies upon them. Though they believe that Ruth is allowing them to do whatever they want, Ruth views them as pawns and plans to kill all of them once she's done with Meg and Susan. As Ruth's accomplices, their actions were as equally horrendous. David witnesses all of this, from beginning to end, but does nothing out of fear. Though their initial actions included groping Meg's breasts, bullying Susan and allowing Ruth to abuse them, they seemed to be unaware of Ruth's plan to torture Meg (and possibly Susan, along with David and themselves) to death. This started when Ruth locked Meg in the basement as punishment for telling Officer Jennings about the abuse. Nevertheless, the Chandler brothers were happy to follow along. Throughout the torture-murder, they assist Ruth in doing most of the torturing and allow her to do her part in the crime. Their actions included stripping Meg naked, beating her, forcing her to play the "confession" game (see Trivia), inviting their friends to abuse Meg in multiple ways, cutting her skin and most horrifically, raping her when she tried to escape with Susan. They even advise Ruth, at certain stages, on how to torture Meg, which Ruth happily agrees to follow, praising their twisted creativity. After David kills Ruth in revenge in the basement, Willie and Donny appear, with Willie overpowering him with a knife and attempts to murder him. The third (and youngest) brother is absent from the scene although he is presumably killed by his mother already. Officer Jennings and another officer appear and arrest the brothers, and it is likely that, after their arrests, they were sentenced to life in prison with no parole. In the present, an adult David realizes that all of the Chandler brothers, including their friends, have died due to a life of crime and poverty. He also recalls that a few years after Meg's torture-murder, the youngest of the brothers, as an adult, committed a brutal killing spree (possibly as means to revive his mother). The victims were all teenage girls and just like Meg, they were sexually assaulted and tortured to death. TRIVIA * From oldest to youngest: Willie, Donny and Ralphie. * During the "confession" game, one must confess their personal secret or they will lose the round. The same process is presumed to be repeated in future rounds. Whilst Meg's hands were bound to the rafters, the brothers played the game, starting by placing her feet on a pile of books. They tell her that if she loses each round, they will take one book away. The brothers wish to hear all of Meg's confessions to humiliate her, prompting Meg to angrily proclaim that "there is no confession to make" (this is most likely true). According to the rules, Meg lost each round so all of the books were eventually taken away, which severely strained her limbs and crippled her body throughout the night. * In the real case, the accomplices, who were mainly the children of Gertrude Baniszewski, consisted of both boys and girls. Willie, being the most brutal of the brothers, is most likely to be inspired by Paula Baniszewski, who had the most involvement, besides her mother, in the torture-murder. * A brutal killing spree that was linked to one of the accomplices actually did happen. The perpetrator's name was Coy Hubbard but unlike the film/novel, he was the friend of Gertrude's children and his victims were young men rather than teenage girls. He killed them via shooting rather than by sexual assault and torture but he was later acquitted of the crime. Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Thugs Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Rapists Category:Horror Villains Category:Addicts Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Siblings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Flashback Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Live Action Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Vandals Category:Fighters Category:Fictionalized Category:Vengeful Category:Families Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Teenagers Category:Betrayed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers